Just One Moment
by KiraHatesDresses
Summary: /AthrunxKira/ After capturing Kira, Athrun confesses his feelings to his childhood friend. But the responsibility of being Archangel's protector puts Kira in the hardest decision he has faced yet.


**Author Notes:** This would be my first Gundam Seed/Destiny fic… go easy on me :) I had lots of fun writing this… Asukira is probably my most favourite pairing in GS/D.

**Pairing: **Kira and Athrun (no, you didn't read it wrong)

**Setting:** Takes place in one of the earlier Gundam Seed episode where Athrun almost successfully captures Kira.

* * *

**

Just One Moment

* * *

**

"Quiet, Kira! Just… don't fight me on this one," Athrun gripped his motion shift tightly.

_I want us to be together…_

"Are you out of your mind? There's no way in hell I'm boarding a ZAFT ship!" Kira typed in a few commands with a combination of pressing buttons… but nothing worked. Athrun held on to him firmly.

Mwuu's mobile armor fired a stream of bullets, but Athrun dodged them all with ease.

_I won't let you take him back…_

"Athrun! What the hell are you doing? We're to destroy Strike along with the legged ship… not retrieve it!" Yzak yelled over the intercom.

"Strike will be a valuable asset to us… along with its pilot."

"A normal natural is not an asset! It will only drag us down! Are you listening, Athrun!"

"The pilot is a coordinator. And you've seen what he can do. We're taking him back.. and convincing him to fight with us."

Yzak made a soft grunt of disapproval, "Tch. What a minute… how the hell do you know he's a coordinator?"

"Eer…" Athrun stammered before lamely retaliating, "Isn't it obvious? No natural is capable of doing what he has done. I'll deal with any punishments from Kruze.."

Switching on contact with Blitz, Athrun flipped a switch above him, "Nicol… back me up.. please."

The young pilot hesitated, "I don't know what you're plans are Athrun… for Strike.. but… alright."

Before the mobile armor could re-fire, Blitz reappeared from its stealth mode in front of him and using his beam saber, de-armed the orange mobile.

* * *

"Captain! What do we do? We can't let Strike be taken away from us… but Flaga's mobile armor isn't going to make it if we don't pick it up soon," one of the cannon aimers pointed out at the front. 

Captain Ramius bit her lip. Even if they went after the Strike… could they really face 3 mobile suits at once? On the other hand, if they rescue the mobile armor… that would give them enough time to escape. Firing against the enemies while rescuing is out of the question… Strike is with them and timing as well as aiming will be a problem against highly trained coordinator soldiers.

"Retrieve the mobile armor… we can't get back the Strike at our current standing."

"Y-yes. Picking up the armor…"

'_Kira-kun. Please stay alive.. and come back to us…'_ The captain thought as she saluted the brave pilot.

* * *

Kira's heart pounded rapidly in his chest. He was in a ZAFT ship. Not only that… but was pretty sure that there were soldiers out there with their rifles aimed and ready to fire.. waiting for him to come out just to be showered with bullets. 

"Kir… Pilot of Strike! Come out now!" It was Athrun's voice, "If you come out now… I assure you your safety."

_'Like hell I will… this is ZAFT were talking about…'_

"If you don't come out now. We'll force you out by prying the cockpit door apart. It's your choice."

The brown-haired boy sighed. If his door is blown apart… his chance of escape is zip. If he surrendered… he'd at least have a slim chance of escape – if he had enough time to, of course. He released the hatch and held his arms up.

Athrun immediately jumped up and from behind whispered, "Don't worry." The blue-haired boy loosely tied Kira's hands together and removed his helmet, only to receive a cold stare from his childhood friend.

"I'm never forgiving you for this, Athrun."

The younger boy was slightly shocked at his harsh words. _'Kira… I'll make you understand…'_ He faced the crowd of soldiers below. "I'll take him personally to Captain Kruze. Just continue what you were all doing."

He pulled Kira in front of him and descended down to the floor of the ship. Not bothering to return the glances at him, Athrun firmly held Kira's arm and dragged him off.

When they reached an empty corridor, Athrun stopped in front of his room. Typing a few numbers into the keypad, the door slid open. He pushed a confused Kira inside and said, "I can explain the situation to Kruze… you just stay there… I don't share this room with anyone else anyways," he forced a smile, "Make yourself at home, at least…"

"Ath---" the door closed, cutting off his last word.

The ZAFT soldier smiled. _'He really hasn't changed…'

* * *

_

Yzak smashed his fist against the hard wall, "What the hell is Athrun thinking? Bringing someone along like that…"

"You got me…" Dearka agreed, his tone disinterested as he flipped through pages of a magazine.

Nicol raised his hand to scratch under his chin. "The only part that bugs me the most is how Athrun first reacted when the pilot of Strike didn't come out. Didn't he almost say what the pilot's name could have been? Started with a K… I think Athrun may know the pilot personally…" The boy stopped in shock. "That means… Athrun has been fighting against his friend for all this time…"

The silver-haired boy's fist stopped in the air as the thought processed in his mind. Dearka, too, lost his concentration in his magazine.

"Athrun…"

* * *

Kira untied the ropes and plopped down on a bed he thought wasn't Athrun's. He closed his eyes and exhaled. How the hell did he manage to get himself in this mess? Still… 

It was the second time they saw each other physically.. and the first time at a close distance.

His face matured unsurprisingly and his eyes… how could he even begin to describe them… Wait. Why would he? They were green before… and will remain green. But there was something about them.. that captured a part of him. He ruffled his hair in frustration. Why does he… no.. Why should he care about such trifling matters?

What he should think about was why Athrun captured him. Didn't he say that he wouldn't side with the coordinators? And that he wasn't really with the Earth Alliance?

Why couldn't Athrun understand? Why was he so intent on bringing him here? And changing his already made-up mind?

"Athrun… Why?"

* * *

"Yes. I understand, Captain Kruze," Athrun wearily replied as he left his room. He had somehow managed to reason with him.. letting Kira stay in his room instead of the prison cells. He could never do that to Kira… _his_ Kira. 

Over the years, he realized he wasn't a normal boy… liking girls. Especially since he caught himself thinking about Kira more than several times a day. He was obsessed with him. He could not remember a day where Kira wasn't on his mind. Everything about him… he could not stop wondering about. Just the thought about the boy, brought him calmness, filling him with a feeling of reassurance that one day… he would be reunited with him and maybe… he could confess to him. Though he already knew his answer. Kira didn't swing that way…

Still… he couldn't help but resist a smile as he headed back to his room. Kira would be there. Waiting for him. The boy he grew up with changed so much. His hair grew out and thickened, his eyes still retained the ability to entrance everyone who stared deep into them and judging from his body frame, Kira was no longer, for a lack of a better word, a weakling. Not that he ever was… but compared to most boys, he slightly lacked in physique… mainly due to his pacifist ways.

His smile became a grin as he recalled a memory of the two spending the night at Kira's place to finish programming and assembling Tori. Tori! Now that he thought about it… he wondered if Kira still kept the small green bird. He remembered Kira's tear-filled eyes as he left to go to PLANT with his father.

Re-punching in the numbers to gain access to his room, Athrun wondered how much it would take to convince Kira to stay with him.

As the door soundly glided open, Kira bolted up into a sitting position.

The blue-haired coordinator motioned for him to rest, "It's okay.. you can lie down.. It's… not like I'm going to hurt you.."

The brunette didn't move.

"You believe me don't you? That I would never hurt you… Kira, I… I know I shouldn't have forcefully captured you and taken you here… but that was the only way to talk to you… to see you.. "

"Athrun… do you know that if I don't return to the Archangel.. that ship is going to sink? With only one mobile armor… which is also damaged for the time being.. to protect them… how long do you think they can survive like that? My friends are on that ship! I have to protect them!"

A sharp pain hit Athrun's chest hard. "Your friends? …Am I not in that category anymore? Do you want to be with them… more than me?" The blue-haired boy immediately turned away, cursing himself for letting his emotions take a hold of him again. He hoped that it didn't sound too weird…

Kira stood up and closed the distance between them. "Athrun… you know that you're my best friend… from then to … to even this very moment… but… without me… I.. I don't know if they're going to make it. Even if I have no soldier experience.. even if I haven't piloted anything since only a few days ago… I have to do what I can. I have to protect them…. Athrun."

"But you're fighting on the wrong side! You've killed your own kind and yet you still want to protect them?"

The older boy bit his lip, "If I had a choice… no one would be hurt. This war wouldn't have even started… but I can't leave my friends in Death's palm. I know I killed one of your friends… I'm sorry.. I truly am.. I don't even ask for forgiveness from you… but…" He was interrupted when a pair of strong hands rested on his shoulders.

Kira met Athrun's gaze and couldn't help but repress his beating heart. It was thumping against his ribcage loudly, wanting to be heard.

"You're not coming back to me, are you?"

The brunette looked away, not wanting to give the answer that was already in his heart.

Athrun swallowed hard, "What if… I told you… that I.. I… I like… you?"

"What are you saying? How could we be friends if we didn't like each other?"

"No… I mean.. like you… as something more than a friend?"

"Ath--"

"No wait. Hear me out… I know… you're not like that… but I wanted to tell you.. for a long time.. that I have feelings for you, Kira… that go beyond.. friendship. I don't care if you are disgusted with me after… but when I think about you… it's like a wonderful escape from reality.. There's no war. No fighting. No conflict. It's only you and me. I care about you. I want you with me."

The older coordinator took a few steps back, crashing on to the bed. Athrun? Like him? He stared at the plainly decorated floor, wondering if this was all a dream.

"Kira."

Athrun lifted his chin so their eyes locked. He drew in close, taking in the sight of the boy he loved so much. Lips slightly parted, while his cheeks were lightly flushed. He wasn't pulling away. And that was all Athrun needed to go on.

His lips softly brushed across Kira's, tracing every curve of his mouth. God, how he wanted this so badly. Athrun pressed his lips on the brunette and slowly pushed him down on the bed, tugging the collar of his shirt to reveal the top part of his chest.

"Athrun…" A moan escaped from Kira's lips as Athrun started planting kisses down his collarbone.

The latter smiled as he drew in to seal another kiss from the boy. Skillfully freeing Kira from his shirt, Athrun glided his hands across the boy's smooth bare chest, triggering another moan from him.

Athrun positioned himself to face the brunette's chest before lowering himself to caress his nipple with his tongue, while his hands continued to roam all over his body.

Kira cried Athrun's name again, every part of his body hypersensitive to his touch. His certain area in his nether regions was tightening, throbbing with each beat of his racing heart.

Taking off his red coat and turquoise-colored t-shirt, the blue-haired boy grinned mischievously. He rested himself on top of Kira. Bare chest against bare chest as he shifted his knee between Kira's legs.

The lavender-eyed boy panted, feeling completely vulnerable. He knew Athrun wouldn't go too far… but even if he asked him… he wasn't sure he could say no. Everything seemed surreal to him. His mind drew a blank, leaving his body to act on its own.

Their lips met again, kissing passionately until they broke apart to catch a breath. Athrun lowered himself, licking a sensitive part on Kira's neck before showering it with small love bites and kisses.

* * *

Yzak hit the 'communicate' button on top of the numerical keypad in front of Athrun's room. He was about to open his mouth when he heard a loud moan emitting through the door. Followed by another. He depressed the button only to prod the button once more. 

"Athrun! What the hell are you doing in there?"

Feeling increasingly evil and spiteful, he launched the button that opened the door, giving the pair no time to realize what had happened. Yzak stopped, half disgusted that his 'friend' was on top of Strike's pilot in a very friendly engagement after only moments of retrieving him – yet half amused and disappointed that he didn't bring a camera to create incriminating evidence of the PLANT's Chairman's son.

Athrun immediately withdrew from Kira's neck and coughed. "Yzak… why are you here?"

The silver-haired boy smirked, "No reason. Just wondering why you headed off to your room is such a hurry. Sorry for interrupting. I'll be taking my leave now." The door slid shut as he left walking down the hallway, filling the ship with laughter.

Kira stood up, putting on his white tee and sliding into his Earth Alliance jacket. His breathing was still ragged, as the actions he took minutes ago finally registered in his mind. The younger boy watched him without a word. He could see the reluctance and hesitation in his friend now. The brunette readjusted his collar flap and looked up to find a pair of green eyes fixated on him.

"Kira…" started Athrun. Blank eyes stared back.

"I'm sorry… I just… wanted to know… wanted you to know.. how I felt about you… Kira."

The older boy spoke slowly, unsure of how to phrase his feelings, "I'm… not…" He sighed as he repeated, "I'm not…"

Athrun shook his head lightly, "I know. Kira. I know you're not… what I am. Are you mad? Did I screw this friendship over?"

"I meant to say… that I'm not sure.. about how I feel.. about you… in that way," the brunette looked away, "I'm not mad… and I think.. you'd have to do way more than _that_ to ruin what we have."

"…Kira…"

"This whole thing caught me off-guard.. and if we'd met in different circumstances… like outside of the war… then maybe.. I could think about this.. a little better."

"Is that code for meaning you're going to leave this ship no matter what? Even kill the people on this ship to get back?"

Kira bit his lip, "I don't want to ki---"

"That's not the point. Not wanting to kill… in a war situation… doesn't change the fact that you won't. But will you Kira? To save your current friends… are you going to kill mine?"

Sharply inhaling, the Strike pilot slowly nodded. "I will try my best to find a way to get back… without killing others… But if that's the only option it comes down to … then I just might have to."

The green-haired boy gritted his teeth. Though he had already known the other boy's answer for a long time, hearing it was a different story.

"…I understand. This is war after all. We all have to do things that we don't want to do, in order to survive and continue protectingthose dear tous..But for now…I think I have an idea."

Puzzled, Kira continued to watch the younger boy pull on his shirt and red blazer in record time before heading towards his closet. A moment later, he held out a rope and explained, "Since you are a coordinator, no one will doubt that you could tie me up and knock me out." He paused and pointed to a metal wire covering on the far side of the wall, "That air duct… if you go through there, you can end up in the hangar. Though… I do have to warn you.. since it is in the basement, be careful not to make a noise when the duct starts to head downwards." .

"Athrun.." the brunette began, unsure whether to be grateful or confused at Athrun's knowledge of the ship's passages. "Are you sure… you want to just.. let me go?"

"If I had it my way… you would always be here with me… but… your mind's already made up. And… even though I don't want to admit it… even I can't change it." He threw the rope at his friend, "Hurry up and tie me. And make sure it's very tight."

Kira gripped the rope, "What about that guy who walked in?"

"He won't say anything… he's not the type to do that.. besides… I can easily blackmail him with the stuff I've already got on him.. so don't worry about a thing."

The brunette decided it was best he didn't learn about what the blackmailing articles would be and advanced towards the Aegis pilot. He tied the rope around his arms and crossed them through both his shoulders before fastening the knots behind him.

"Wow.. I gotta admit… you definitely know how to use a rope." Athrun complimented as he tested freeing himself.

"Mwuu taught me… just in case I needed the skill I guess…" Kira looked up, "Well.. I guess this is.. goodbye."

"Wait! … Kira… I.."

The older boy stopped and turned around.

Athrun's cheeks faded into a tint of red as he whispered something only those within an arm's distance could hear. "I want to… kiss you one more time."

"Eh?" Kira's eyes widened as he observed the boy in front of him, shuffling his feet in embarrassment.

"Never mind… it's too weird. Sorry I asked."

"…No it's… okay.. I mean… you are letting me go and all… so…" He swallowed. Even though he said it… how was he going to do it? He could feel his cheeks heat up dramatically.

Athrun smiled and closed his eyes, anticipating Kira's first initiated kiss. The brunette gulped as slowly slid his eyes closed. The distance between them shortened with each second. Their lips touched lightly, bussing softly as they both savored the feeling. As time went on, they pressed against each other ferociously, exploring each other's mouths.

'…_If I wasn't tied up… I would have probably threw him on the bed and stripped off his clothes by now…'_ Athrun thought as he fought to kept balance from the lightheadedness that suddenly overcame him, filling his body with sensation and erasing all rational thoughts in his mind.

Kira broke away only to leave a gentler, innocent kiss on Athrun's lips. "…I have to go…"

"…Yeah.."

"…Do I really have to knock you out?" the liberated boy asked.

Athrun chuckled, "If you kept kissing me like that… you probably would have."

The brunette smiled, "If we kept doing that… then I'd grow more reluctant to leave…"

"Kira…"

"Gomen. I hope the next time we meet… isn't on a battlefield," he smiled weakly before climbing on a chair to reach the hinges of the cover to the narrow passage. "Take care of yourself, Athrun."

"Only if you will," the blue-haired coordinator replied with a grin.

Another smile.

And then he was off.

* * *

"Find me a damn camera!" Yzak demanded the second he entered the room he and Dearka shared. He paced around the small chamber, stopping every few steps to rummage through the piles of clothes that lay on the floor, potentially holding the key in making the life of his rival a living hell. 

Flipping the glossy page of his magazine over, Dearka chuckled, "For what purpose?"

"…To take a picture of Athrun practically naked on top of Strike's pilot."

"To… WHAT?" the blond choked, having his attention grasped.

Duel's pilot stopped abruptly, raising his hand up to his chin as he smirked, "Just a minute ago. I walked into Athrun's room and … the look on his face when he saw me… priceless. He seemed to be enjoying himself… indulging in his desire of that pilot."

"What makes you so sure they'll still be there? And still at each other?"

"If you had seen how Athrun acted with his _friend_… you would understand. I mean, what's going to happen? Athrun's just going to let him go off and escape again? Back to the Earth Alliance, after almost screwing him? Hmmph. Fat chance."

* * *

Kira slowly and softly unhooked the final clasp that held the wire screen in place. He held his breath as he cautiously placed it softly on the ground. He got out and quickly scanned the hangar for his gundam. 

It wasn't too far off; he could make it in there in less than a minute. Another scan for any workers… none! Bolting to his Strike, he climbed up inside the cockpit, checking for any signs that he had been spotted.

He booted up the OS and dropped the wires connecting him.

"Hey you!" a voice came from below. Too late now.

Kira positioned his gundam forward, pushing his gearshift ahead. _'I'm sorry Athrun..'_

"Who the hell?"

"Someone stop him!"

The gate opened automatically as he grew closer, letting the brunette fly out safely without the need to use his beam weapons. Mobile suits may be coming after him soon enough… but they wouldn't be enough to stop him.

He exhaled. He couldn't remember holding his breath.

His mind still replayed the chain of events earlier. But there was no doubt about it… each time their lips met… he had felt something.

Maybe not the _something_ he was willing to admit…

'_One day… We'll meet again… And then maybe… by that time… I can give you an answer.'

* * *

_

Athrun had the urge to ram his head against the wall. He had let him go. AGAIN. Never could he touch him… hold him… nor tell him how he felt again… even if he didn't reciprocate his feelings.

Somewhere along the way, he wondered how his heart became the dominant decision-making part of him. But he knew Kira wouldn't be happy… living with the uncertainty on whether his friends are alive or not.

He wouldn't forgive himself for making Kira unhappy.

'But Kira could turn around and kill one of your friends…' a voice echoed in the back of his mind. 

Kira wouldn't do that. Would he?

No.. no he wouldn't. Arrghh.. These second thoughts..

'Kira…. Just come back to me… hate me. Loath me for acting like this… I just want to see you… one more time.'

* * *

**  
Ending Notes:** So how was it? Reviews/Comments/Questions/Flames/Constructive Criticism can all be directed to me by e-mail or by reviewing. 


End file.
